Times Surprised
by CheveronChick
Summary: "However, just because one had learned not to underestimate Legolas did not mean that he stopped being surprised." Aragorn see's the city built in Ilthilien for the first time.


**I own nothing, everything belongs to Tolkien.**

 **Thanks for coming!**

… **.**

Aragorn liked to think that he had learned at a very young age to not underestimate Legolas. He had come to this conclusion on a warm spring morning, when he watched as the Prince managed to win in a sparring match against Glorfindel. The Balrog slayer, in the eyes of the small human child, was seen as a creature just short of being a Valar.

He had been completely shocked by the outcome of the match. According to his father he had turned around to give him a scandalized expression and dramatically whisper "Uh oh."

However, just because one had learned not to underestimate Legolas did not mean that he stopped being surprised at some of the things the wood elf could accomplish when he so desired.

Aragorn had been surprised to learn that while Legolas was undeniably gifted in archery, he also had a fairly decent talent in art and had been known to compose a song every now and then. Legolas had sung a few of them for him over the years, the first one he ever heard was a humorous laminate to Thranduil that Legolas had supposedly written while intoxicated on his father's birthday. The most recent one sounded suspiciously like a love song, but Aragorn had yet to pry the information out of the elf.

He had been surprised the first time he had ever seen Legolas win an argument against his father. He could no longer remember what the argument had even been about, at the time he had been too alarmed at being within such close proximity to Thranduil's explosive anger to pay much attention. Yet Legolas seemed almost completely unruffled by it, and eventually won.

He had been surprised to learn that the small human villages around the forest loved the Elf Prince and his people, for they often came to check on them and kept the horrors of the forest away. He had been especially surprised to find out that the Tavern he was sitting in at the time he heard the tales had been built mysteriously in the night after a fire the orcs set to the town. According to the villagers they had fled for safety and when they had come back to rebuild, several buildings had already returned. A gift from the Elf Prince.

He had been surprised when for a span of several years Legolas rode an elk instead of a horse. No saddle nor bridle, to this day he wasn't sure how Legolas steered the creature. Or even convinced it to allow him on its back.

He had been surprised when Legolas somehow convinced a dwarf to not only view him in good nature, but also to become his dearest friend.

There had even been a time a two decades ago where he had finally begun to believe that perhaps the elf had no more surprises for him. When he voiced this to said elf, Legolas had only grinned mischievously and raised his shirt to expose the ruins for "Light" and "Hope" that had been tapped into his skin with a needle and ink.

But never, in all his long years of knowing Legolas had he ever been this surprised.

The curiosity of what the city the elves and men were building in Ithilien nearly drove him mad. Legolas had made him swear not to come look at it until after it was finished. In fact, almost no one except for those building got to see it until it was finished. Aragorn was a King now, and had he so desired could have easily broke his promise to satisfy his curiosity. He had given that idea much thought over the seemingly endless duration of time he waited. But had never broken a promise with Legolas yet, and did not plan on starting.

And so he waited. Even during his time waiting and imagining, he had not thought of this.

A spectacularly beautiful white city had been built amidst and around an impressively old forest. Huge trees sprouted up from the ground all around it, sometimes helping to support the weight of a roof. Sometimes surviving as a center beam, or a corner to a wall. Sometimes they simply reached as far to the stars as they could between the buildings. Their brilliantly green leaves covering over half of the city in a canopy.

The stones were all white and well fitted. The buildings, walkways and bridges all perfectly cut. Thanks to some help from Gimli and his cousins. Then, above the white city of men was the wooden city of the elves.

Tallen houses often favored by the wood elves had been built into the tree's that stretched over the stone city. Leith ropes hung down from some, sturdy ladders from others. Rope bridges stretched from one platform to another, some with torches to light the way for the humans during the night.

Water had been channeled through the heart of the city, giving an extra breath of life to everything, and everywhere one looked there was some sort of plant. Great vines had begun to creep over the sides of houses and across doorways, their bright flowers glowing a rainbow of colors in the evening light.

Lovely soft music and voices seemed to continuously float around the city. Weather it be from the elves in their homes in the sky, to elves sitting peacefully on the ground with the men, or even occasionally gleeful children playing a game.

The air was peaceful and alive with light and laughter.

Never before had he seen races coexist so amazingly, nor stone with nature.

"Not too bad, aye?" Legolas asked, gently bumping his elbow against his companion with a smirk.

Aragorn nodded, "You never cease to surprise me Mellon-nin. That is for certain."

… **..**

 **Yes, yes I know the concept of tattoo's wasn't a thing but i'm going to pretend it was because the idea of it made me smile.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Don't be shy, leave me a review!**


End file.
